


Goldleaf Day Six: Anarchy

by Smokestarrules



Series: Smoke's Goldleaf Week Stories [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules
Summary: Day 1: ConfessionDay 2: First DateDay 3: Battle CoupleDay 4: PrideDay 5: ComfortDay 6: AnarchyDay 7: Atlas Academy
Relationships: Joanna Greenleaf/May Marigold
Series: Smoke's Goldleaf Week Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736959
Kudos: 4





	Goldleaf Day Six: Anarchy

_ Day Six: Anarchy _

May had always known that the  _ Happy Huntresses _ were going to be straddling the line for good and bad - at least in the eyes of the government - she  _ had _ known Robyn Hill for years, after all. She knew what she was getting into.

But she hadn't expected their first er..  _ debatably illegal  _ mission to be so important.

Fiona had cautiously approached them all in a team meeting and asked for their help with something. It turned out that the little town in Mantle that she’d come from had recently been cracking down on the faunus working in those particular mines. They'd gone into hiding rather than being worked to death, but they were rapidly running out of supplies. 

Of course, Robyn had agreed to the mission nearly the moment Fiona had suggested it, and it wasn't like May or Joanna were going to argue about something like this. 

So the plan was this; split up in teams of two and make their way through the tunnels to get to the hidden faunus. If possible, relocate them out of the Kingdom, and if not, deliver the supplies with promises of more.

It wasn't the best, but May had faith in it. They would help these people if no one else would.

By the time May and Joanna had managed to find their group of faunus, they had been wandering the underground tunnels for an hour-and-a-half. But once they found the right passageway, the gave the passcode and were let in by a cautious man with a fox tail.

“Y'all friendlies?” He said with a distinct accent. 

“It's okay,” May said. “We’re here to help.”

“Y-you're-” the faunus clearly recognized her as a Marigold - they weren't as recognizable as the Schnees, of course, but her blue hair was a dead giveaway - and May winced. She hadn't thought about he idea that they might realize how she was.. and how they might not trust her because of that fact.

She raised her hands in the universal symbol for  _ I am not dangerous  _ and said, “yes, I’m May Marigold. This is Joanna,” she gestured to the taller woman, who was trying to look as non-threatening as possible. My friend Fiona sent me to help.” 

His eyes widened. “Fiona Thyme?” He asked, and May nodded. “I ‘member her. Last I saw she was headin’ off to that big ‘ol academy in Atlas. You know her?” He held out his hand for her to shake it, and she did. “She was a good judge of character. If she's sent you, I'm sure ya can be trusted.” He crossed his arms, but seemed friendlier than before. “Ma name’s Mazon. I'm leader of this here faction, and I'm the one you'll want to talk to.”

Joanna spoke up beside May. “We’re gonna see if we can get you out of here,” she said, putting those ridiculous extroverted skills to good use, “but even if we can't right now, you'll be receiving food and blankets. Is there anything else you need?”

“Ah, medicine, if ya have it,” Mazon replied, casting a look around the dark room. “We've got a few injuries. Nothin’ bad, but these things could get worse if unattended, ya know?”

“Done.” Joanna pulled out her scroll. “I'll just communicate to the rest of our team what we’re going to do, and we’ll start working on it.”

“I cant thank ya both enough,” Mazon sounded almost choked up. May wondered how long he'd been down here in the dark. “I dunno if we’ll ever be able to repay ya.” 

“No repayment necessary,” May said firmly. “This is what any decent person would be doing.” She turned back to Joanna, who was watching her. “Now lets get these people out of here!”


End file.
